The Silversons
by just kimberly
Summary: Every cloud has a silver lining. it's all about family and also love. kai uke with secret seme.
1. prolog

**THE SILVERSONS**

 **...**

 **..**

 **EXO fanfiction**

 **Warning: YAOI, BOYS LOVE (** _ **not the right place for homophobic**_ **), AU, Unlimited typo, Pelanggaran EYD, and so many else.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: ***(seme)Xkai(uke)**

… **..**

…

 **Happy Reading all**

PROLOG

...

..

.

 _12:OO AM_

 _IA KEMBALI MENAPAKKAN KAKI DI KOTA KELAHIRANNYA_

 _DENGAN KACAMATA_

 _SHITRSWEATS HITAM_

 _JUGA SKINY JEANS_

 _CONVERSE PUTIH_

 _DAN KOPER HITAM BESAR DI TANGANNYA_

...

..

.

 _NEW YORK DI BELAKANGNYA_

 _SEDANGKAN SEOUL TERBENTANG DI DEPANNYA_

 _IA KEMBALI KE RUMAH_

 _KEMBALI PADA KELUARGANYA_

...

..

.

 _ **EVERY CLOUD HAS A SILVER LINING**_

 _ **::-::  
**_

 _-THE SILVERSONS-_

 _tbc_

hi there, i am Kim. this my very first story. i don't know how to write beautifully, so i just typed every single things that popped up in my mind. don't ask me about EYD *wkwkwk* au ah gelap. yang jelas gitu deh gengs, aku masih newbie di dunia fanfict ini, i am your hobbae, seonbaedeul.

too many words, see you on 1 chappie, (i don't know when exactly the update is ^_^)

psst.. add my id line please **kimkimtae**

annyeong...


	2. Chapter 1

**THE SILVERSONS**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **EXO fanfiction**

 **Warning: YAOI, BOYS LOVE (** _ **not the right place for homophobic**_ **), AU, Unlimited typo, Pelanggaran EYD, and so many else.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: ***(seme)Xkai(uke)**

… **..**

…

 **Happy Reading all**

Kai baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika jam di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya menunjukkan pukul 7.30, tapi ia tetap saja bergerak sangat lamban untuk mengenakan seragam sekolahnya meskipun ia tahu ia sudah telat. Ia tidak terlihat cemas atau memberikan reaksi seperti seorang siswa yang terlambat, malahan wajahnya yang masuk katergori manis untuk ukuran laki-laki itu tampak sangat malas. Sangaaat malas, sehingga tubuhnya dilingkupi aura gelap.

7.50 Kai baru selesai berkemas, waktu 20 menit ia gunakan untuk memakai seragam dengan hasil yang sangat memalukan. Dasinya longgar dan miring ke samping, juga yang paling parah adalah kancing kemejanya yang tidak sejajar.

Ugh, jangan heran kenapa pemuda berkulit tan eksotis itu terlihat sangat kacau pagi ini. Lihat saja mata sayunya yang nyaris tertutup dan berwarna hitam di sekelilingnnya. Dia ngantuk, pengen tidur. Satu hal yang ada di pikiran Kai saat ini adalah berkencan dengan kasurnya, minimal 24 jam nonstop. Hanya keinginan yang terdengar sangat sederhana, tapi sama sekali tidak bisa ia wujudkan.

Salahkan Kris si tiang listrik itu yang menyuruhnya—bukan— , memaksanya pergi sekolah, padahal ia baru sampai di rumah pukul 1 dini hari. Tidakkah si Kris tua bangkotan itu mengerti betapa lelahnya Kai setelah terbang dari New york ke Korea. Mending kalau waktu tempuhnya cuma 1 atau 2 jam , tapi ini dari New York menuju Korsel bung! Dan masih mending jika ia mendarat siang hari, masih sedikit panjang waktu yang dimilikinya untuk sekolah esok hari. Tapi apalah yang bisa Kai lakukan, penerbangannya butuh waktu lebih dari 9 jam, mendarat di Incheon jam 12 malam dan perjalanan dari bandara menuju rumah menghabisan waktu 1 jam.

Barulah Kai bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya secara total jam 1 malam. Dan ketika ia baru tidur selama 5 jam, sebuah suara membangunkannya secara paksa. Suara gedoran pintu yang terdengar sangat brutal sontak membuat mata kai terbuka kaget."Kai bangun, hari ini kau harus sekolah." Kalimat itu bagaikan mantra yang membangunkan sisi setannya Kai. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. siapa lagi kalu bukan Kris, si tiang listrik sok bule, yang menggaku sebagai hyung paling hebat, paling baik, paling keren sedunia tapi memaksa Kai pergi sekolah sekalipun Kai lelah.

 _Cheh! Hebat apanya, dasar kompeni._

"A _KHH, FUCK YOU KRIS HYUNG_. AKU NGANTUK JANGAN GANGGU." Kai mengumpat dengan mata tertutup. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Bangun dengan terkejut setelah tidur sekejap dan disusul dengan berteriak, tentu saja membuat kepalanya nyut-nyutan. Dan yang lebih membuatnya sakit kepala adalah kekehan Kris di balik pintu kamarnya.

" _calm down, bear! Just get up now, take a shower, and go to_ school!" Setelah kalimat itu yang bisa Kai dengar adalah teriakan frustasinya diiringi langkah kaki Kris menjauhi pintu kamar, dan jangan lupakan ia juga tertawa, tidak lagi terkekeh.

Sebenarnya Kai bisa saja melanjutkan tidur, Kris juga tidak lagi datang mengganggunya, tapi sekarang yang menjadi masalah adalah ia sendiri. Mata dan kepalanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata-kata Kris, bangun dan mandi.

Di kamar mandi hal pertama yang Kai lakukan adalah berdiri di depan cermin, melihat pantulan wajahnya tanpa sedikitpun kesadaran dalam dirinya. Ya, ia masih linglung dan pikirannya terbang tak menentu, meninggalkan sang pemilik dengan wajah cengo.

30 menit dengan kegiatan absurd, akhirnya Kai menggerakkan tangan, mearaih gosok gigi dan odol. Rencananya sih pengen membersihkan mulutnya yang baru ia sadari terasa aneh tapi pada kenyataannya yang Kai lakukan adalah memperhatikan gosok gigi dari ujung sampai pangkal. Menghitung garis-garis yang ada di pegangan dan menghitung bulu-bulu yang ada di kepala gosok gigi itu. Lagi-lagi Kai membuang 15 menit waktunya dengan kegiatan yang sangat aneh.

Kai memutuskan untuk mandi setelah ia mendapatkan kesadaran. Sayangnya kesadaran yang ia dapat benar-benar sedikit, sehingga ia mandi di bawah shower yang debit airnya sangat kecil. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda ini, semua yang ia lakukan selalu terkesan malas. _Well, ia memang malas dari tadi._

Akhirnya ritual Kai di kamar mandi selesai setelah menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam. Dan seperti yang kita tahu dari penjelasan sebelumnya ia mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dengan sangat lamban. Fyi, mata Kai tetap setengah terbuka meskipun sudah mandi dan itulah alasan kenapa seragam Kai sangat berantakan.

...-...

Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat sibuk di dapur ketika Kai turun dari kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Langkah kaki Kai yang tidak bersuara karena ia berjalan seperti zombie kelaparan membuat wanita tu tidak menyadari kedatangannya, bahkan ketika Kai berada tepat di belakang wanita itu.

"mommy " suara lirih Kai lah yang akhirnya menyadarkan wanita itu. Tidak bisa dikatakan menyadarkan juga sih, karena sebenarnya yang Kai lakuakn adalah mengejutkannya, meskipun niatnya bukan begitu.

"omo! Kai ? jangan mengagetkan mommy dong." Wanita paruh baya yang ternyata bernama Yuri itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap pada sang putra yang kini tengah menggantungkan kepalanya pada bahu sang ibu.

"kenapa cemberut?" tanya Yuri sambil membelai lembut rambut Kai.

"aku ngantuk dan Kris hyung memaksaku pergi sekolah. Aku bolos aja ya mom." Keluh Kai, kini matanya sukses tertutup karena belaian Yuri yang membuatnya nyaman.

" Ini kan hari pertama mu sekolah, di sekolah baru lagi. Masa bolos sih?" tanya Yuri. Fyi Kai itu sebelumnya sekolah dan tinggal di New york, ia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk sekolah seni disana.

Seharusnya saat ini Kai masih ada di New York, untuk melanjutkan tahun kedua sekolahnya tapi memang dasarnya Kai yang anak manja, tidak bisa terlalu lama jauh-jauh dari keluarga membuat ia mengajukan surat pindah pada kepala sekolah. Lagian beasiswa yang Kai dapat juga sudah selesai, beasiswa itu hanya 1 tahun, hanya unutk tahun pertama sedangkan 2 tahun selanjutnya biaya sekolah ditanggung sendiri oleh siswa. Tapi lain ceritanya jika siswa penerima beasiswa merupakan peringkat kelas pada sua semester di tahun pertama dan tidak mengalami penurunan nilai, maka beasiswa akan diperpanjang sampai tahun kedua, begitu seterusnya sampai lulus.

Dan Kai disini memenuhi kedua syarat untuk memperpanjang beasiswanya, tapi sebelum ia menandatangani surat kesepakatan denganpihak sekolah ia sudah meminta untuk pindah sekolah.

Bukan perkara mudah bagi Kai untuk bisa mendapat surat izin pindah. Ia harus berhadapan dengan Kris hyung-nya yang dari dulu sangat menginginkan Kai untuk bisa masuk sekolah seni favorit yang ada di New York itu. Ia bahkan harus memohon sambil menangis untuk bisa mendengarkan kata 'YA' dari Kris. Setelah mengeluarkan _wajah anak anjing terbuang yang minta dipungut_ akhirnya Kris mengizinkan Kai pindah sekolah ke Korea, hanya saja ada syarat yang harus Kai penuhi, yaitu ' _Kai wajib langsung sekolah pagi pertama tiba di Korea._ ' Tanpa pikir panjang Kai langsung menyanggupinya. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu kenapa Kris memberinya syarat yang terdengar sedikit aneh itu, karena yang saat itu ia bayangkan adalah kedatangannya di Korea dan bertemu dengan semua keluarganya.

Selesai dengan Kris, kini giliran pihak sekolah yang harus Kai hadapi. Kai itu bintang sekolah, bukan hanya di angkatannya tapi satu sekolah. Jadinya banyak orang yang tidak setuju Kai pergi. Para guru hampir saja menandatangani petisi untuk menentang kepindahan Kai. Alasannya Kai itu murid kebanggaan mereka yang sangat mereka sayangi. Dan Kai hanya bisa senyum mendengarkan itu, mau gimana lagi Kai memang satu-satunya murid yang disayangi semua guru tanpa terkecuali. Mulai dari guru muda sampai yang sudah keriputan, guru perempuan ataupun guru laki-laki, guru seni klasik sampai guru seni modern semuanya mengatakan kalau Kai adalah murid nomor satu mereka.

Tidak heran sih, Kai si t _an eksotis_ itu itu menjadi fenomenal yang luar biasa karena tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa menolak pesona wajah manisnya, ditambah juga dengan sikap yang ramah dan bakat seninya yang luar biasa, _Hercules_ pun lemas jika berhadapan dengan Kai.

Selain para Guru Kai juga harus berhadapan dengan tantangan selanjutnya, dan yang kali ini membuat hati Kai sedikit bimbang untuk pindah, karena yang ia hadapi adalah teman-temannya. Apalagi ketika ada beberapa temannya yang menangis, memintanya untuk tetap di New York. Jujur ia tidak mau berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat dan ada banyak momen yang mereka lewati di sini. Mulai dari pertemuan pertama, sampai detik ini, ketika mereka menumpahkan air mata untuk kai.

Kai tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar, satu sisinya sudah memutuskan bahwa ia tidak jadi pindah. Tapi masih ada satu sisi lain dari dirinya yang merindukan rumah, ibunya dan juga saudara-saudaranya. Dan di sinilah Kai merasa galau.

Setelah berdebat sengit dengan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea, ia yakin pengorbanan yang ia lakukan-meninggalkan temannya, suatu saat akan terbalaskan. Dan dengan berat hati Kai harus melepaskan diri dari teman-temannya yang menggantarnya ke bandara. Bukan main jumlah orang-orang yang mengantar Kai, semua orang yang kenal dengan Kai di New York datang, termasuk penjual ayam goreng di sebelah sekolah yang merupakan tempat makan favorit Kai dan itu membuat hatinya lagi-lagi menciut. " _SEE YOU NEXT TIME. I LOVE YOU ALL_ " itulah kalimat yang kai teriakan sebelum membaur bersama pemunpang lainnya.

...-...

Kembali pada Kai yang masih berpelukan dengan ibunya, kali ini Kai sedikit menyesal pada kecepatannya menyanggupi syarat dari Kris. Ia baru mengerti syarat Kris dan ia benci itu.

"mom..." kai lagi-lagi merengek.

"sudahlah, turuti saja kata hyung mu itu. kris hyung pasti punya alasan kenapa menyuruhmu langsung sekolah hari ini." Ujar Yuri yang kini sibuk memperbaiki penampilan Kai.

"but mom..."

"hei kemana jagoan mommy yang semangat? Apa semangatnya tertinggal di New York?"

"ya, semangatku ditahan sama semua temanku di New York." Jawab Kai lesu.

Yuri tidak menyangka kalau gurauannya akan dianggap serius oleh Kai. Tapi ia juga mengerti begaimana keadaan Kai. "hei..hei.. kenapa lesu gitu? Harusnya senang dong kalau semangatnya ada sama teman-teman, berarti masih ada sesuatu yang bisa menghubungkan kalian."

"Serious?" nada suara Kai sedikit naik, ia sangsi dengan perkataan ibunya.

"iya, makanya kamu jangan cemberut gitu, kamu jelek kalau lagi galau." Sekali lagi Yuri memberikan gurauan pada Kai, berharap anak bungsunya kembali semangat.

"iya deh, kalau gitu aku berangkat sekolah."

"gitu dong, tapi matanya jangan ditutup gitu, nanti gimana jalannya?" tanya Yuri sambil terkekeh geli melihat Kai yang masih merem-merem melek.

"akhh mom, ini udah limit-nya ngak bisa dibesarin lagi." Kai manyun lagi sambil menarik kelopak matanya. Childish-nya datang lagi.

"ya udah deh mom, aku ke tempat Krystal dulu." Ucap Kai sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Yuri. Tapi kening Kai berkerut ketika Yuri tampak enggan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"umm Kai... Krystal... umm, gimana mommy bilangnya ya." Perkataan Yuri sangat tidak jelas, bahkan ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan perkataannya.

"ada apa mom?"

"ummm gini.." Yuri menarik nafasnya sebentar, "Sehun pergi sekolah sama Krystal." Volume suara Yuri mengecil pada akhir kalimatnya.

"a-apa mom? Sehun sama Krystal? Maksud mommy mereka kencan?"

Yuri meringgis mendengar pertanyaan Kai. Ia berharap ini hanya pertanyaan retoris sehingga ia tidak perlu menjawab, tapi tatapan mata Kai yang menuntut membuktikan kalau harapannya sudah terbang dibawa angin. "ya..gitu"

Raut wajah Kai berubah drastis. 'Ini asli?' Tanyanya dalam hati, 'Sehun membawa Krystalnya kencan? Krystal-NYA dibawa Sehun kencan? Sehun dan Kristal-Nya? Krystal-Nya? kencan? Berdua? mereka dekat-dekatan? AKKKHHHH' batin Kai meraung tidak percaya.

" _Mom... how,, how can that fucking albino stole my Krystal_?"

'Aduh, tambah ngelantur jadinya' batin Yuri, ia tidak menyangka kalau Kai masih sabgat terobsesi dengan 'pacarnya'.

"Sudah, sudah. Jam 8, school time. Sekarang pergi sekolah. Ini kunci mobilmu." Ujar Yuri menghentikan acara bergalau ria-nya Kai sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil.

"Krystal gimana?"

" _Stop talking about Krystal, and go to school now_." Udara di sekitar Yuri mulai pengap.

"tapi.."

" _RIGHT NOW_ " Rambut hitam Yuri yang sepundak berkibar karena diterpa aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Salahkan Kai yang dari tadi tidak henti menanyakan Krystal, hingga Yuri jenggah dan bertrasformasi ke mode _monster betina yang sedang PMS._

Sebenarnya Kai masih belum tenang, karena ia tidak mendapatkan kejelasan tentang Krystal, tapi mengingat ia kini tengah berada dalam zona merah, ia memutuskan untuk mengangguk, dan mengambil langkah seribu menuju garasi. Kai baru 17 tahun, dan ia tidak mau mati konyol gegara amukan ibunya sendiri di umurnya yang sangat belia itu. Ia masih sayang nyawa.

KLIK

DRRRT

KLIK

DRRRT

KLIK

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Tanya Kai entah pada siapa ketika mesin mobilnya tidak bisa hidup.

Kai kembali mencoba menghidupkan mobilnya, tapi hasil yang ia dapat tetap sama. Ia memutar kunci mobil itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Dan iu tidak merubah apapun.

Kai membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar. Kepalanya akan semakin sakit jika ia tetap berada di dalam mobil. Mata Kai yang tadinya redup seperti bohlam 5 watt merenggang nyawa—akibat ngantuk, dan berbagai masalah lain— tiba-tiba saja terbuka lebar ketika ia mendapati lapisan debu yang tidak bisa dikatakan tipis, menutupi hampir 90% body mobilnya. Hanya kaca depan, dan kaca sebelah kanan –dekat kemudi— yang sedikit tidak berdebu. Ingat hanya sedikit, karena Kai bisa melihat geris-garis tipis debu masih menempel disana. Kai yakin itu karena dibersihkan menggunakan kain kering dan terburu-buru.

Kai tidak butuh bantuan _detektif Conan_ untuk mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada mobilnya. Demi seperangkat _cream_ wajah yang selalu dipakai Kris Hyung setiap pagi dan malam hari, kai yakin se yakin-yakinnya kalau mobil Ferrari hitammya ini, tidak pernah dirawat semenjak ia pergi ke New York.

Kai masih ingat, mobilnya ini sangat bersih sebelum ia berangkat, karena ia sendiri yang memandikannya di halaman belakang. Dan Kai juga ingat kalau ia pernah meminta orang rumah untuk tetap menjaga semua barang-barangnya. Tapi mungkin tidak ada yang mendengarkan Kai. Buktinya, mobil kesayangannya berselimutkan debu tebal, mesinnya tidak bisa nyala, dan Kai juga ragu, apakah tanki mobil ini berisi bensin, atau telah berubah menjadi sarang laba-laba.

"masih belum pergi?" suara Yuri menyadarkan Kai dari acara ratapannya.

"mobilku rusak." Jawab Kai singkat. Mood-nya kini sudah berada di garis jingga, hampir mendekati merah.

Yuri tidak mengeluarkan pertanyaan apapun ketika melihat body mobil Kai yang memprihatinkan. Ia hanya menatap putranya itu sambil berpikir alternative lain untuk Kai pergi sekolah.

"Kai, mungkin kau bisa menggunakan motor mommy hari ini." Ujar Yuri dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Kai.

Selanjutnya pasangan ibu-anak itu berjalan beberapa langkah ke arah sebuah motor yang ditutupi oleh kain hitam.

Kai tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut ketika melihat sebuah motor matic berwarna pink dengan beberapa stiker hello kitty di _body_ -nya dan jangan lupakan helm yang juga berwarna pink tergantung di spion kiri,.

"Mom jangan menakuti ku, karena sekarang sama sekali bukan hari Halloween." Ujar Kai deng mata terpakku pada penampakan serba girly di depannya.

"menakuti apanya? Apakah motor ini terlihar seperti hantu di matamu?" balas Yuri dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat.

"ya, jika mommy menyuruhku menggunakan motor _pink_ ini ke sekolah baruku." Jawab Kai dengan sedikit tekanan nada pada kata _pink._

"Maaf Kai, tidak ada pilihan lain. Ingat kau telah berjanji pada Kris untuk pergi sekolah hari ini, dan Mommy tidak pernah mengajarkan anak-anak mommy untuk melanggar janji. _Got it?_ "

" _yeah mom._ " Kai sudah pasrah dengan takdir yang kini mempermainkan harinya. Dengan tangan lemas ia menerima kunci yang diberikan Yuri sebelum wanita paruh baya itu masuk ke rumah menggunakan pintu di bagian belakang garasi yang langsung terhubung dengan dapur.

" _Tuhan, aku tau, aku bukan anak yang baik. Tapi apakah dosaku sebesar itu sehingga kau menghukumku dengan benda-benda pink ini?_ " ujar Kai sambil memasang helm pink- _nya._

Dan disaat yang bersamaan merasa khawatir tentang ' ** _bisakah kuit tan-nya disandingkan dengan pink'._**

Lupakan, hanya tuhan yang tau jawabannya. Dan, finally Kai memulai harinya yang terlambat dengan tampang kusut, dan beberapa bunga merah muda yang berputar-putar disekelilingnya.

TBC

Hai..hai.. there...

uhh senangnya.. ^_^ ff debut aku ternyata ada yang ngerespon. thanks more than million guys. But aku juga ngerasa sedih soalnya aku salah nulis judul... akhhh kill myself juseyo. Di prev update aku tulis judulnya "The Silversond" tapi judul sebenarnya itu **"THE SILVERSONS"** I really feel sorry to myself, and all of you who realized that typo.

untuk reviews, sory again guys. i don't know why i can't reply you reviews directly guys. so aku jawab disini aja ya.

 **first,** angst? mungkin ada, tapi ngak banyak kok, soalnya aku ngak jago bagian nangis2 T_T

 **second,** pair? ada yang bilang kriskai, but sorry you're wrong. mungkin untuk sekarang pair masih jadi rahasia perusahaan dulu ya. soalnya mau coba2 bikin surprise.

 **third,** update. here you are. JUST KIMBERLY PROUDLY PRESENTS "THE SILVERSONS"

that's all for today guys, i am waiting for your reviews, flame? okay lah aku terima semuanya.

see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

**THE SILVERSONS**

 **EXO fanfiction**

 **Warning: YAOI, BOYS LOVE (** _ **not the right place for homophobic**_ **), AU, Unlimited typo, Pelanggaran EYD, and so many else.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: ***(seme)Xkai(uke)**

… **..**

…

 **Happy Reading all**

Chapter 2

Kai menjadi fenomena pagi ini. Ia seperti seseorang yang telah meng-upload video _sensasional_ ke youtube dan menjadi artis dadakan, kemudian menjadi _tranding topic_ di setiap pembicaraan.

Well, itu hanya analogi, intinya pagi ini Kai adalah sosok yang _too flashy._

Terima kasih pada wajahnya yang terlihat sangat masam, sehingga ia menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang ia lewati. Oh, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang tidak ragu untuk berhenti sejenak demi memperhatikan Kai dengan segala aura gelapnya sampai pemuda itu tidak nampak lagi.

Kai tahu ada belasan atau mungkin puluhan pasang mata yang dari tadi melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh yang dapat diartikan sebagai _'apa-kau-alien?'._ Ia tahu, sangat tahu malah. Ia bahkan telah menyadarinya ketika ia baru beberapa meter melewati pagar rumahnya, ketika berpapasan dengan seorang anak TK yang akan pergi sekolah bersama ibunya. Kening anak itu langsung berlipat saat melihat wajah Kai yang absurd karena ekspresi kesalnya.

"Eomma, kenapa Piccolo bisa ada di dekat rumah kita?"

What? Anak itu menyebut Kai Piccolo? Makhluk hijau yang tidak pernah tersenyum yang ada di dalam film Dragon Ball? Hell, pintar sekali anak itu, ia langsung tahu siapa karakter yang cocok untuk Kai pagi ini. Kai sendiri tidak menyalahi anak kecil itu, hanya saja ia sedikit kesal sehingga matanya membesar ketika menatap balik bocah itu. Well, maksudnya Kai sama sekali tidak marah, ia hanya kesal dan sedikit mempelototi sang anak. Ingat cuma sedikit, bahkan anak kecil itu hanya menanggis ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakang badan ibunya. Sedikit banget kan? _Bullshit._

Kai tidak henti-hentinya mendapat tatapan yang sama setelah melewati pasangan ibu-anak tadi. Selain di samakan dengan piccolo, kai juga mendengar ada beberapa orang yang menyebutnya wajahnya sama seperti _hulk yang terserang sembelit. What the hell._

 _Okay enough !_ Kai tidak akan memikirkan gelar-gelar dadakannya lagi. Sudah cukup ia kesal karena sekian masalah yang ia dapat di rumah dan juga masalah dari anak kecil tadi. Ia tidak mau menambah beban otaknya dengan meladeni mulut-mulut tanpa saringan setiap orang yang temui. Ia tidak ingin wajah memiliki keriput permanen dan tampak lebih tua di umurnya yang baru 17 tahun, layaknya Uchiha Itachi di anime Naruto. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kayaknya asyik kalau menjadi Itachi, meskipun ada sepang keriput di bawah matanya tokoh anime itu masih tetap ganteng. Uhm Kai berharap Itachi mau memberikannya ' _Tips Ganteng dengan Keriput_ ' ketika Kai terserang penuaan dini. Rencana brilian! Berarti Kai tidak perlu menghabiskan berlemar-lembar uangnya hanya untuk paket kecantikan yang bahkan kualitasnya tidak terjamin. _Itachi wait for me…._

FUIIT

Kai sedkit terlonjak ketika lamunan absurdnya tentang Itachi dan rencana aneh tadi harus berhenti secara mendadak saat telinganya menangkap suara siulan-siulan ganjen. Kai langsung menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan sebuah mobil sport hitam dengan kaca sebelah kiri –menghadap Kai – terbuka sepenuhnya, menampakan tiga orang namja yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan mesum juga jahil.

"Hai manis, sebutkan nama mu, dan aku akan mengukirnya di setiap inchi tubuhku." Ujar seorang namja dengan tampang aneh yang duduk di kursi depan. Kai menahan tangannya untuk tidak meninju wajah namja norak itu.

"Iiih Babe, kok diam sih. Eh lihat deh wajahnya merah, berarti ia tersipu karena jurus gombal kacangan Namjoon tadi." Kini namja aneh lainnya yang duduk di kursi belakang mencoba menggoda Kai. Tampaknya pemuda dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya itu tidak bisa mambedakan mana wajah merah karena tersipu dengan wajah merah karena marah. Hell, bagaimana bisa kalimat murahan dari namja yang tidak kalah murahan itu bisa membuat seorang Kai tersipu. _He is angry_!

"hei, hei Namjoon, Tao, stop mengganggu adik manis dengan helm pink itu. Lebih baik kalian memperhatikan wajahnya, dan mengingatnya, mana tahu kita bisa bertemu dan kencan dengan dia nanti. Oh iya jangan lupa hafal nomor plat scooter pink hello kitty-nya." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi Kai yang hendak meledak. Ia tidak bisa melihat siapa yang sudah mengejeknya karena menggunakan benda serba pink itu. Orang itu duduk di kursi kemudi dan is tertutup sepenhnya oleh namja menggerikan yang tadi dipangil Namjoon.

Kai sudah mencapai limitnya. Ia bersiap-sipa untuk memaki tiga orang yang ada di mobil sebelah.

" _Fuck_ –"

TIN TIN –tapi sayang, sebelum umpatannya selesai, suara klakson dari mobil belakang menghentikannya.

 _Oh god,_ Kai baru sadar kalau ia tengah berada di jalan raya, menunggu lampu merah berganti menjadi hijau. Dengan sedikit gugup Kai menjalankan scooter pink-nya, kemudian berhenti di pinggir jalan setelah melewati persimpangan dan memberikan akses bagi kendraan lain untuk mendahuluinya.

 _Oh, demi majalah playboy yang disimpan Kris Hyung di kolong tempat tidurnya,_ Kai benar-benar shock sekarang. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat kalau ia tengah mengendarai sebuah scooter pink dengan motif hello kitty di tengah ramainya lalu lintas pagi kota Seoul.

Ada banyak hal yang Kai pikirkan tentang dirinya, tapi yang menjadi _main topic_ adalah kejiwaannya. Ia kini mempertanyaakan keadaan psikologisnya; apakah mentalnya masih sehat atau butuh penanganan psikiater. Bayangkan saja ia mengendarai scooter saat pikirannya sangat fokus pada diskusi tentang tatapan aneh yang ia dapati. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki konsentrasi untuk berkendara. Jangankan konsentrasi, ia bahakan tidak tahu kalau ia tengah berkendara. Dan hebatnya ia masih hidup dan tidak tersentuh sedikitpun masalah dalam perjalan yang cukup ramai tadi. Bahkan ia berhenti otomatis ketika lampu merah menyala, sekalipun ia tidak sadar dengan keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Aneh, perasaan tadi aku sedang berurusan dengan seorang anak TK, tapi sekarang aku sudah berada di jalan raya. Kenapa ya?" Kai berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Mata Kai tiba-tiba membola "Apa jangan-jangan…"

" Wow, apa aku sekarang punya kekuatan super? Teleportasi mungkin? Atau telekinetis?" mungkin Kai benar-benar butuh pertolongan pertama untuk otak dan jiwanya. Setelah tadi ia lupa kalau ia tengah berkendara, kini ia tidak sadar kalau ia tengah tersenyum sangat lebar dan berbicara sendiri di pinggir jalan. Jangan tanya kenapa ia bertingkah seperti orang idiot itu, pemikirannya tentang kekuatan super telah berhasil membuat otak erornya menjadi semakin eror, sehingga ia tidak peduli pada setiap orang yang melihat prihatin padanya.

"Nak, apa kau tidak berangkat sekolah? Apa kau sakit?" pertanyaan dari seorang ibu pejalan kaki yang akhirnya menyadarkan Kai.

Wajah Kai merona seketika ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia menemukan beberapa –akh maksudnya banyak orang memperhatikannya. Kai tertawa garing dan menatap wanita paruh baya itu, "hehe, saya tidak sakit _Ahjumma,_ hanya banyak pikiran. Dan saya akan berangkat sekolah sekarang. _Bye Ahjumma!_ " Kai langsung tancap gas setelah mengucapkan salam pada wanita itu. Kini ia merasa sangat malu, dan ia tidak sanggup lagi berlama-lama lagi di sana.

Meski Kai sudah satu tahun tidak tinggal di Seoul tapi ia tidak pernah lupa seluk beluk kota kelahirannya itu. Kai itu jenis pemuda dangan sikap _nasioanalisme_ yang patut diacungi jempol. Ia bahkan berencana menjadi tentara jika saja ia tidak menyukai seni, khusunya tari. Bisa dikatakan kai itu tahu dan hafal 99% gang yang ada di kota Seoul. Buktinya Kai bisa sampai di sekolah barunya hanya dengan waktu 4 menit –dihitung sejak adengan ia kabur dari _ahjumma_ tadi, dengan menggunakan jalan pintas.

Jika menggunakan rute normal Kai akan sampai di sekolahnya dalam 10 menit. Tapi di saat terdesak karena malu membuat Kai memilih jalan pintas yang langsung tembus di sebelah gerbang sekolah barunya, sehingga ia bisa menghidar dari puluhan pasang mata yang menyelidikinya.

 _Seoul Art High School._ Kai beruntung _hyungdeul-_ nya dulu bersekolah di sini. Ia dulu sering mendengarkan Kris _hyung_ yang bercerita tentang sekolah seni terbaik di Seoul ini. Begitu juga dengan _Baekhyun,_ hyung nomor duanya itu bahkan tidak pernah lupa berbagi pada Kai tentang apa saja hal baru yang ia ketahui tentang sekolah itu. Salah satu yang Kai ingat adalah, tradisi sekolah yang tidak pernah menutup gerbang pada hari pertama semester baru. Dan itu sangat membuat Kai lega. Kai tidak mau berurusan dengan satpam sekolah yang ia yakini akan membuat Kai _bad mood_ dengan tidak mengizinkan Kai masuk. _Hell no!_ moodnya baru saja membaik setelah ia ngebut tadi, sehingga kantuk yang mengganggunya tercecer di belakang, dan ia akan mood swing lagi? _No fucking way._

Kai memarkirkan ' _scooter laknat berwarna pink dengan motif hello kitty yang dipinjamkan mommy-nya secara sukarela'_. Dan ia juga tidak lupa untuk melepask _helm pink_ yang juga tak kalah laknat. Ia memperhatikan kawasan tempat parkir itu. Setengah bagian untuk kendaraan roda dua dan setengah lainnya untuk mobil.

"Rapi" gumam Kai ketika ia mengamati kendaraan-kendaraan itu tersusun apik meskipun tidak ada garis putih yang biasa digunakan sebagai tanda pembatas. Kai mewarisi sifat ibunya yang sangat menyukai kerapian, jadi jangan heran ketika kalian tidak mendapati baju yang berserak dan keadaan kacau seperti kamar remaja cowok lainnya ketika masuk ke kamar pemuda tan ini.

Tapi kekaguman Kai langsung sirna ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda _pale_ tinggi yang berjalan menjauhi parkiran. ' _Sehun'_ Kai mengeram kesal ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang telah berani mengencani pacarnya. Kai tidak menyangka akan melihat pemuda yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu secepat ini. Ia sudah tahu kalau Sehun juga bersekolah di SOPA, dan ia juga sudah menyiapkan rencana balas dendam untuk pemuda albino. Pemuda itu akan mendapatkan oleh-oleh terbaik dari New York karena telah berani menghancurkan hari pertamanya di Seoul dengan pergi membawa _Krystal-_ nya.

Sehun meninggalkan tempat parkir tanpa menyadari keberadaan Kai dan seringgai menyeramkannya. "tunggu saja albino cadel. fufufu" ujar Kai sambil tertawa setan.

Seringai Kai semakin lebar saat ia melihat dua orang namja tengah bersender pada kap sebuah mobil sport hitam yang terparkir di parkiran khusus mobil. Kai tidak akan pernah lupa tampang jelek namja yang tadi mengganggunya. Dan Kai sangat bersyukur karena ia harus melewati parkiran khusus mobil agar bisa sampai di gedung sekolah.

' _khukhukhu,wahai kecoa-kecoa jelek! kalian akan menjadi alat latihan yang sangat cocok sebelum aku menghabisi Sehun._ ' Inner Kai berubah menjadi raja iblis seketika, atau ratu iblis.

Kai tahu ia mempunyai wajah yang sangat manis untuk golongan laki-laki, dan ia tidak masalah dengan itu. Apalagi untuk momen-momen seperti pagi ini, saat ia memasang wajah polosnya yang sangat menggemaskan ketika berjalan melewati dua kecoa jelek bernama Tao dan Namjoon itu. Jangan heran kenapa Kai bisa tahu nama kecoa-kecoa itu. Ia tidak perlu menjadi _mind reader_ hanya untuk hal sepele itu, karena ia tadi mendengar orang yang duduk di kursi kemudi memanggil mereka dengan nama Tao dan Namjoon.

Well, sebenarnya Kai tidak peduli siapa nama mereka, yang jelas mereka kini tengah memperhatikan Kai yang berjalan tepat di depan mereka dengan dengan lagak seperti tidak menyadari keberadaan dua orang tersebut. Kai yakin saat ini dua kecoa itu tengah terkejut sekaligus terpukau dengan keberadaannya. Dan sebentar lagi mereka akan–

"Hai manis!"

–memanggilnya.

 _Amazing_ , Kai bahkan belum meyelesaikan kalimat prediksinya saat orang-orang itu memanggilnya dan berjalan ke arah Kai yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

"aku rasa kita memang jodoh, bahkan takdir mempertemukan kita kembali." Kai tidak tahu apakah itu suara Namjoon atau suara Tao, karena kecoa-kecoa itu masih berdiri di belakang Kai.

Seseorang dengan lingkaran mata hitam kini berpindah. Kini ia berdiri satu langkah di depan di depan Kai, memperhatikan pemuda tan itu dengan binar mata terpesona. "Aku sungguh lupa untuk memperhatikan seragam yang kau kenakan, karena aku terlalu terpaku pada wajah manismu." Ujar namja yang kalau Kai tidak salah ingat bernama Tao. "Dan ternyata kita memakai seragam yang sama." Namja itu meraih tangan Kai dan hendak menciumnya seperti adegan yang selalu dilakukan _prince_ dan _princess_ di film kartun kesukaaan Baekhyun hyung.

Tapi ingat Kai bukan seorang Princess yang akan tersipu saat diperlakukan manis oleh seorang prince –well, namja yang ada di depan Kai ini bahkan tidak bisa dikatak sebagai seorang Prince–. Jangan pernah tertipu dengan wajah manis serta tingkah polos seorang Kai. ia adalah _drama queen_ –errr _drama king_ – saat di New York dulu. Lihat saja wajah imutnya yang ia pasang kini telah berubah datar dan dingin hanya dalam beberapa detik. Dan ia juga telah berhasil membanting tubuh Tao tepat sebelum bibir _kecoa_ itu menyentuh punggung tangan-nya. Catat Ia tidak akan sudi tangannya di cium oleh sembarangan orang.

Tanpa sedikitpun merasa simpati pada Tao yang kini tengah terbaring tak berdaya, Kai langsung berbalik dan menghantam wajah namjoon dengan tinjunya. Hei, meskipun badan Kai tidak lebih besar dari Namjoon, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menumbangkan namja itu. Buktinya kini Namjoon terduduk di tanah setelah Kai memberi pipi kirinya sebuah bogem mentah.

"Kalian salah jika menganggap ku tidak bisa apa-apa. Satu hal yang perlu kalian ingat, jangan pernah menganggu kucing yang sedang tertidur, karena ketika bangun, ia akan lebih ganas dari singa kelaparan." Ucap Kai dengan intonasi dingin. Ia bisa melihat raut keterkejutan di wajah kedua orang tersebut.

' _khekhe, tentu saja, karena singanya kelaparan jadi dia lemas, tidak bisa apa-apa. Jadi kalah deh dengan kucing garong, eh maksudnya kucing baru bangun tidur._ ' narasi Kai dalam hati saat melihat wajah pucat kedua kecoa di bawahnya.

" _kecoa bodoh._ " Ujar Kai sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkan kedua nemja yang kini memasang wajah cengo. Dan Kai melewatkan saat seorang Namja keluar dari mobil _sport_ tempat dua kecoa tadi bersandar.

Kai tadi tiba di sekolah pukul 8:15, dan selama perjalanannya menuju ruang administrasi, ia melihat tidak ada satupun kelas yang belajar. Bahkan ada banyak murid yang berkeliaran di koridor.

' _wow, bahkan murid sekolah favorit pun akan heboh saat jam kosong._ 'batin Kai.

Nampaknya Kai harus menguatkan batinnya. Ini yang Kai tidak sukai saat memasuki lingkungan baru, ia akan mendapat tatapan penasaran dari banyak orang dan itu mengganggunya. Ia memang menerima hal yang sama saat hari pertama di _New York High School_ dulu, tapi itu tidak separah hari ini karena saat itu ia bersama puluhan murid baru lainnya, jadi ia bisa sedikit santai. Tapi sekarang, ia sendiri yang murid baru, lupakan anak kelas satu yang juga baru karena kelas mereka berada di lantai tiga, sedangkan kini Kai berada di lantai satu, teritorinya para murid kelas tiga. Murid-murid yang merasa mereka yang paling berkuasa karena telah duduk di tingkat akhir.

' _Akhhh, kenapa kantor administrasinya ada di lantai yang sama dengan murid kelas tiga?'_ batin Kai terdengar miris, ia sama sekali tidak betah dengan mata-mata yang mengarah padanya. Dari yang Kai bisa tanggap, banyak murid laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terpesona, dan tatapan tidak suka dari murid perempuan.

Kai berusaha fokus pada peta sekolah yang ada ditangannya dan mengabaikan semua hal yang ada di sekelilingnya.

' _YES I found you fucking room_ ' batin Kai berteriak saat ia melihat palang ruangan di depannya bertuliskan 'Ruang Administrasi'. Tampaknya Kai sangat senang sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ia telah mengumpati ruang administrasi.

 _Don't mind, cause he is fucking Kai._

tbc

hai..hai..

happy Wednesday all. How are you doing? Aku hampir lupa klo sekarang hari rabu, jadwalnya TS tayang *wtf*. Ya beginilah, klo pikiran lagi bercabang banyak.

Ngak mau banyak bacot lah, please wait for next chapter. Apa yang akan Kai alami di hari pertama sekolahnya, dan apakah pair akan terbongkar?

Thanks a lot untuk yg udh review, follow and fav.

annyeong...

big hug

kimy


	4. Chapter 3

**THE SILVERSONS**

 **EXO fanfiction**

 **Warning: YAOI, BOYS LOVE (** _ **not the right place for homophobic**_ **), AU, Unlimited typo, Pelanggaran EYD, and so many else.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: ***(seme)Xkai(uke)**

… **..**

…

 **Happy Reading all**

Kai berjalan satu langkah di belakang seorang lelaki tampan yang baru 10 menit ini ia kenal. Xi luhan namanya, pria 24 tahun yang akan atau sudah menjadi wali kelasnya di _High School._ Guru ini sangat unik menurut Kai, selama ia bersekolah di sekolah baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan guru yang tidak mau di panggil dengan marganya. Guru paling muda ini menegas semua murid untuk memanggilnya _Luhan Ssaem,_ bukan Xi Ssaem _,_ karena menurutnya dengan begitu ia akan lebih dekat dengan para murid.

' _wow_ ' batin Kai. ia sangat suka dengan guru seperti Luhan. So friendly.

"Bagaimana kesan pertama mu setelah lama meninggalkan Seoul Kai?" Tanya Luhan pada Kai saat mereka tengah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Kai sangat beruntung karena tidak ada lagi murid-murid yag berkeliaran di koridor karena mereka semua sudah belajar. Kai baru tahu saja kalau setiap hari pertama semester baru semua guru mengadakan rapat. Akibatnya Kai harus menunggu wali kelasnya di ruang administrasi selama satu selama satu jam, dan parahnya lagi ia harus berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan seorang wanita cerewet yang bekerja sebagai staff administrasi sekolah. Wanita itu tidak pernah berhenti menanyai Kai, mulai dari pertanyaan simple sampai pertanyaan _gaje_ seperti ' _kenapa New York harus bernama New York? padahal kota itu bukan kota yang baru dibangun tahun kemarin._ ' Oh shit! Kai benar-benar sakit kepala karena pertanyaan itu. Kai paham wanita itu adalah tipe yang tidak bisa berhenti bicara, sudah dari awal tadi Kai menyadari hal itu. Ketika teman kerjanya yang juga menjadi teman bergosip dipanggil untuk mengikuti rapat, wanita itu langsung beralih pada Kai. Dimulai dengan small talk yang sangat tidak bermutu menurut Kai –warna rambut mereka yang sama-sama hitam. Hei, hampir seluruh murid di sekolah ini yang Kai temui berambut hitam.

Kai sangat ingin pergi dari ruangan ini menjernihkan hati dan pikirannya, tapi sayang, ia tetap tidak akan tentram barang sedetikpun jika keluar, karena di luar ada puluhan murid yang akan sangat mengganggunya. Jadilah Kai dengan hati yang dikuat-kuatkan duduk di ruang administrasi sambil berdoa untuk keselamatan nyawanya.

"Kesan pertama saya sangat bagus, karana saya sangat merindukan Seoul dan juga keluarga saya. Tapi untuk pagi pertama di Seoul sangat buruk. Meskipun saya bukan termasuk anak introvert bukan berarti saya bisa tahan dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh orang lain. _Ssaem_ tentu tahu bagaimana kebanyakan orang melihat pendatang baru seperti saya." Ujar Kai, ia meninggalkan bagian dimana ia sendiri yang memancing perhatian public.

Hei, bagaimana Kai bisa mengatakan hal yang sangat memalukan itu pada orang setampan Luhan. No, ia lebih memilih sedikit melewatkan beberapa fakta daripada menjatuhkan imej-nya di depan orang yang kini menjadi _idolanya._ Kai sudah memasukan nama _XI LUHAN_ ke dalam list idolanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Tepatnya ketika guru ganteng itu mengenalkan dirinya dan memberikan Kai sebuah senyum yang sangat manis. Kai langsung meleleh di tempat saat itu. Ia bahkan juga berencana untuk mengganti warna rambut hitam _-_ nya dengan warna golden brown seperti rambut Luhan.

Atau juga meniru gaya rambut Luhan. Okay, bisa diatur.

"Ku harap kau akan betah di sini dan jika kau ada masalah jangan malu untuk bicara padaku, karena aku walikelasmu juga guru konseling. Ok?"

"Ok _hyung –_ eh maksud saya Ssaem." Kai terlalu semangat menanggapi kalimat Luhan, sampai-sampai ia memanggil guru muda itu dengan sebutan _hyung_.

'Hei Kai, Luhan Ssaem memang ingin dekat dengan muridnya tapi bukan bearti kau boleh memanggil dia _hyung.'_ Kai merutuki dirinya. Kini ia tidak sanggup melihat ke arah Luhan yang entah kenapa berhenti melangkah. Mungkinkah mereka telah sampai di depan kelas 2B –kelas barunya Kai, tapi mereka baru saja beberapa langkah dari tangga dan yang Kai ingat kelas 2B itu terletak paling ujung.

Kai mulai waspada ketika Luhan masih saja bungkam, dengan perlahan Kai mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak keceplosan tadi tertunduk dalam. Betapa terkejunya pemuda tan itu saat melihat Luhan tersenyum sangat tampan. Kai bisa merasakan ketenangan saat melihat senyum yang mencapai mata guru itu. Dan ada perasaan yang, ugh _there's no word to describe what he feels._

"I _t's okay, you can call me Hyung when we out of classs. My donsaeng._ " Ujar Luhan masih dengan senyum menawannya.

"bolehkah?" cicit Kai, ia masih berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan karena tatapan lembut yang diberikan Luhan. ' _Tuhan, jangan sampai pipiku merah karena hal ini._ ' Doa Kai dalam hati ketika ia merasakan panas mulai menjalar di telinganya.

"tentu saja dan juga jangan terlalu kaku, aku bukan orang yang terlalu mempermasalakan formalitas dalam berbicara."

"umm, baiklah _Luhan_ _Hyung._ "ujar Kai dan dibalas dengan luhan yang mengacak rambutya.

"Sekarang ayo kita ke kelas."

Kai mendengar suara gaduh ketika ia sudah berada di depan pintu kelas 2B. Sudah bisa ditebak jika murid-murid di dalam sana heboh karena tidak ada guru. Kai sudah biasa dengan ini, bahkan saat di New York dulu ia yang akan memulai kehebohan di jam kosong. Ahh kalau membahas New York kai langsung kangen dengan orang-orang di sana.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Luhan ketika Kai menatapnya. "Kelas berisik ini akan membeku ketika kita masuk."

" _yosh.. kaja_ "

Suara bisik-bisik terdengar jelas ketika Luhan memasuki kelas dan diiringi Kai di belakangnya.

' _huft, tatapan itu lagi._ ' Batin Kai miris, saat ia melihat semua isi kelas menatapnya. Ia tidak akan menjelaskan tatapan apa itu, karena ia terlalu malas untuk mengulang script yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya.

' _wow, Kecoa!_ ' tiba-tiba inner Kai memekik senang ketika matanya melihat dua ekor kecoa yang tadi bermain dengannya di tempat parkir. ' _hehehe glad to meet you again jerks._ ' Bibir Kai membentuk seringai yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Selamat pagi semua!" Luhan menjadi orang pertama yang memecahkan kebisuan mendadak kelas 2B dan dibalas dengan paduan suara seluruh murid, menjawab salam.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, mulai hari ini anggota kelas kita akan bertambah satu. Kai perkenalkan dirimu!" ujar Luhan.

" _Hi all, I am Kai from New York Premier Art High School. Nice to meet you and let's make a great friendship._ " Ujar Kai ditutup dengan pemuda tan itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Ia memang tidak menggunakan bahasa Korea, tapi bukan berarti ia melupakan sopan santun sebagai penduduk Korea.

" _Cute_ "

" _Imut_ "

" _Manis_ "

 _Kenapa tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengatakan aku ganteng atau tampan?_ miris Kai dalam hati sambil mempoutkan bibir _kissable_ -nya, dan yang selanjutnya kelas itu penuh dengan teriakan-teriakan para gadis yang tidak kuat dengan tingkat keimutan seorang Kai.

" _What's_ _wrong_ _?_ " Tanya Kai heran, ia menoleh pada Luhan yang berdiri di sebelahnya berharap guru itu akan menjawab pertanyaanya, tapi yang Kai dapat adalah pemandangan Luhan tengah menengadah dengan tangan memencet hidung. Pose yang sama yang juga dilakukan oleh beberapa siswa.

" _SSaem are you okay?_ " tanya Kai lagi.

" _Okay._ " Jawab Luhan, ia menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "Kai silahkan duduk di kursi kursi kosong yang ada di belakang." ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk pasangan meja kursi di sebelah jendela, barisan terakhir.

"Ada apa Hyorin?" Tanya Luhan pada seorang siswi di barisan pertama yang mengangkat tangan.

"tidak ada sesi tanya jawab _Ssaem?_ " pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Kai berhenti pada langkah keduanya. Ia bergantian menatap Luhan dan siswi bernama Hyorin itu.

"Tentu ada, kalian tidak akan menjadi teman yang baik jika hanya kenal nama. Guru akan rapat seharian jadi kalian punya waktu yang sangat lama untuk saling berkenalan."

"jadi kita tidak pelajaran hari ini _Ssaem?_ " seorang siswa bertanya dengan nada antusias.

"kalian bebas hari ini." Jawab Luhan.

"Yes! _You are jjang Ssaem._ "

"Ingat, kalian memang tidak ada kelas, tapi jangan sampai membuat rusuh. Jangan sampai kelas ini berubah menjadi pasar. Zitao, tidak ada pertunjukan bela diri. Taehyung, Jimin, tidak ada kejar-kejaran. Namjoon, jangan menghancurkan kelas. Dan Kyungsoo, tolong untuk tidak mengadakan konser di kelas." Luhan memberikan ultimatum panjang dangan nada gurauan di dalamnya, lima orang yang namanya tersebut langsung memasang wajah cemberut, sedangkan murid lain tertawa di atas penderitaan mereka.

"Kai kau boleh duduk." Ujar Luhan sebelum berjalan keluar kelas.

Awalnya Kai pikir ia akan sulit beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru dan akan menghabiskan hari pertamanya dengan duduk di dalam kelas seorang diri. Tapi Kai salah, ternyata ia disambut sangat hangat dan Kai langsung merasa nyaman dengan kelas barunya itu.

Ada Do Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah kanan Kai, pemuda yang memiliki memiliki mata bulat itu menjadi orang pertama yang berkenalan dengan Kai. kemudian ada Park Jimin yang langsung mencubit pipi Kai setelah saling bersalaman, alasannya ia tidak tahan dengan Kai yang sangat imut. Kemudian ada juga Kim Taehyung yang mengaku sebagai _siswa paling tampan_ tapi dibantah oleh Jimin dan megatakan kalau Taehyung adalah _siswa paling weird_ di sekolah dan mereka berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran di dalam kelas. Tampaknya dua orang itu lupa kalau wali kelas tadi melarang mereka untuk lari-larian.

Jam pelajaran yang kosong membuat Kai dekat dengan ketiga siswa tersebut, dan kini mereka berempat tengah berjalan menuju kantin yang ada di ujung koridor lantai satu. well, sebenarnya yang berjalan hanya Kai dan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Jimin dan Taehyung, mereka masih melanjutkan adegan Tom & Jerry dan meninggalkan 2 orang lain di belakang.

Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan santai, sangat santai malah karena Kai ingin sedikit melihat-melihat. Pasalnya ketika pagi tadi Kai terlalu ngebut saat melewati koridor lantai satu ini. Jangan tanya kenapa pada Kai, tanyakan itu pada siswa-siswa yang melihatnya dengan pandangan kepo.

Ada satu hal yang mengganggu Kai sejak ia mulai menyusuri koridor lantai dua sampai kantin yang ada di lantai satu.

"Hei Kyungsoo, kenapa di sini sepi sekali? Kita ngak salah jam kan?" Kai heran dengan keadaan sekolah yang tidak terlalu ramai pada jam istirahat. Setahu Kai istirahat adalah waktu paling heboh. Bahkan saat ia di New York dulu sekolah tidak terlalu berbeda dengan keadaan toko yang mengadakan _great discount._ Tapi di sini, kantin hanya berisi beberapa kelompok murid.

"tidak, kita tidak salah jam, sekarang ini benaran istirahat. Anak-anak lain mungkin ada di lapangan indoor, ada pertandingan basket di sana." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"pertandingan basket di hari pertama sekolah?" wow,Kai harus belajar lebih banyak untuk mengenali sekolah barunya ini. Tampaknya Kris hyung dan Baekhyun hyung tidak pernah menceritakan tentang pertandingan basket di hari pertama sekolah. Apa mungkin hyung-hyungnya itu lupa, hmmm mungkin saja mengingat usia mereka yang sudah tua. Oops, bercanda bung, Kris hyung dan Baekhyun hyung belum tua-tua amat kok, cuma tua sedikit. What? Bercanda lagi bung . Kris hyung tahun ini 24 sedangkan Baekhyun hyung 20 tahun, Kai 17 tahun dan saudaranya yang paling bontot, yang paling ngeselin, yang ngak pengen Kai sebut namanya saat ini, 16 tahun.

"sebenarnya ini bukan pertandingan formal, hanya pertandingan biasa, antara kelas 2A dan kelas 2C –" Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak saat ia membayar makanan yang ia beli "–tidak ada hadiah bagi yang menang dan tidak ada hukuman untuk yang kalah."

"jadi kenapa hampir seisi sekolah yang menonton, kalau hanya pertandingan main-main?" tanya Kai sambil menuju salah satu meja kantin yang kosong.

"karena yang bertanding adalah geng anak OSIS dari kelas 2A dan geng _freemen_ dari 2C. Dan khusus para gadis, huft alasan klasik, mereka ingin berteriak-teriak untuk anggota geng, khusunya para _leader_." Kyungsoo mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan dengusan yang jelas sekali menandakan kalau ia tidak suka dengan kebiasaan _hyper screaming_ dari para siswi. Oh Kyungsoo, sepertinya kau harus ingat kalau kau juga sering melakukan apa yang dipnggil _hyper screaming_ itu.

"kenapa berteriak? Apa mereka _idol?_ "

"mereka bukan _idol_ atau apapun, hanya saja mereka itu tampan." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"pffftt"

"hei kenapa kau tertawa? Itu menurut para gadis bukan menurutku sendiri. YA! KAI JANGAN TERTAWA !" Kyungsoo cemberut setelah nada tinggi di kalimat akhirnya.

"ehem..ehem.." kai membersihkan tenggorokannya setelah tertawa sedikit overdosis. Hei itu salahnya Kyungsoo, bukan Kai. "okay aku tidak tertawa lagi. Dan aku juga akan melupakan kalau kau menyebut mereka tampan." Jangan lupakan senyum jahil yang tersungging di wajah Kai.

"YA KAI AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGATAKAN MEREKA TAMPAN! jangan meledek ku. Sekarang ayo kita ke lapangan indoor, dan saat itu kau sendiri yang mengatakan mereka tampan denan wajah merona." Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan menarik Kai, juga mengabaikana makanan mereka yang masih banyak.

"hei, hei _slow down dude. It doesn't matter if you say those boys are handsome. It's okay. It's your own right to say what you want."_

Kyungsoo berhenti menyeret Kai, tapi tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan si pemuda tan."hmmm benar juga, itu hak ku."

"Ya, dan kau terlalu sensitive hingga melupakan fakta konyol itu." Kai mengangkat bahunya, dan berekspresi seolah tak peduli.

"hei apa-apaan wajah mu itu?" Kyungsoo meledak lagi karena Kai.

"apa?" Kai memasang wajah innocent-nya dan membuat Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi.

"sekarang ayo ke lapangan indoor, aku sudah tidak nafsu untuk kembali ke kantin."

Kai dan Kyungsoo sial karena tidak bisa duduk di bangku penonton. Semua bangku yanga ada di tribun lapangan indoor itu penuh dengan murid yang berdesak-desakkan. Kai pikir hanya para siswi yang akan menonton pertandingan konyol ini, karena visual kapten masing-masing, tapi ternyata tidak. Para murid laki-laki juga ikut memenuhi lapangan. Kai lagi-lagi bertanya, apa hebatnya kedua tim ini.

Ternyata banyak juga murid yang tidak kebagian tempat duduk seperti Kai dan Kyungsoo. Dan demi menonton _pertandingan apalah namanya ini,_ mereka rela berhimpit-himpitan di tepi lapangan. Ketika para pemain basket bertanding di tengah lapangan untuk menaikan poin masing-masing tim, maka para penonton bertanding di luar garis lapangan agar mendapatkan tempat yang pas untuk melihat para pemain di tengah lapangan.

 _Tuhan, harga diri Kai benar-benar hancur sekarang. Tolong jaga dirinya dari gadis-gadis ini. Ia tidak ingin menjadi orang mesum karena bersentuhan dengan bagian terlarang dari tubuh-tubuh itu._

Sungguh, hati Kai miris melihat adegan ini. Kenapa coba mereka sampai segininya hanya untuk menonton pertandingan, yang tidak resmi lagi. Dan parahnya hampir semua yang ada di bawah adalah para gadis. _please deh,_ gimana kalau nanti kalian jatuh karena dorong-dorongan? Malu kan? Kai heran dengan jalan pikiran mereka. Dan lebih heran lagi, kenapa ia mau-mau aja diseret oleh Kyungsoo ke tengah perkumpulan gadis kelewat batas, ikiut berdesak-desakan, ikut dorong kanan-dorong kiri, dan akhirnya ikut menonton pertandingan di barisan depan, tapi bukan barisan pertama karena ada seorang gadis yang berdiri tepat di depan Kai.

Akhh, seandainya Kai bisa keluar dari tempat penuh sesak ini sekarang juga, maka ia akan memeberikan seluruh barang kesayangannya pada setiap orang yang ia temui nanti. Ia akan ikhlas, se-ikhlas-ikhlasnya, seperti Kris hyung yang ikhlas memberikan Suho hyung –pacarnya – seluruh koleksi perawatan kulit yang ia miliki. Well, Kris hyung ngak ikhlas 100% karena ia ngomel saat pundung di kamar sendirian.

Stop! Hentikan menggosipi Hyung tertuanya, karena yang paling penting saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya untuk keluar.

Mata Kai bergerak liar mencari celah untuk keluar, dan yang ia dapat adalah ' _nothing_ '. Bagaimana bisa keluar kalau ia dikepung oleh gadis-gadis agresif yang tidak berhenti berteriak dari segala arah –kiri, kanan dan belakang. sedangkan di depannya belasan siswa tengah sibuk mempertebutkan si bulat orange.

'Perfect, tikuspun tidak akan lolos jika dihapankan dengan kondisi ini.' Batin Kai sangat hiperbolis. Jangan salahkan kalimat lebaynya itu, salahkan Kyungsoo yang seenak jidatnya menarik Kai ke sini. Dan sekarang lihatlah si mata bulat itu, ia ikut berteriak untuk pemain yang ada di tengah lapangan.

"CHENCHEN FIGHTING!"

' _dasar. Tadi katanya mereka tidak tampan, tapi sekarang ia bahkan sama saja dengan para gadis-gadis aneh itu_.' Cibir Kai dalam hati sambil menatap malas Kyungsoo yang masih ber- _fanboying-_ ria.

"huft!" kai membuang nafas pasrah. Ya ia pasrah sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa Kai lakukan, setidaknya sampai pertandingan ini selesai, dan setelah itu ia akan melakukan beberapa perhitungan dengan Kyungsoo, khusunya untuk kedua telinganya yang kini mendengung.

Kai mencoba untuk menikmati pertandingan –musibah– itu. Ia tidak bisa leluasa melihat karena gadis didepannya bisa dibilang cukup tinggi dan gadis itu juga melompat-lompat membuat Kai semakin tidak nyaman.

Dan kini ia semakin sangat tidak nyaman ketika gadis itu berbicara dengan temannya.

"Hyerim aku pengen pipis , temani aku ke toilet." Kening Kai berkedut mendengar kalimat dengan nada aneh itu.

"pergi saja sendiri Rijin, aku tidak akan meninggalkan lapangan ini sampai _prince_ datang." Gadis yang dipanggil Hyerim menjawab tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari lapangan.

" _prince_ tidak akan datang, dia masih rapat"

"kata siapa? Jin oppa sama Xiumin oppa saja sedang main tu." Hyerim menunjuk dua orang pemuda dari kubu osis yang sedang berusaha merebut bola.

"mereka memang main karena mereka bukan ketua OSIS,lain ceritanya sama Chanyeol oppa. Lihat posisinya sekarang digantikan oleh Jungkook –akhh, aku tidak tahan." Rijin tanpa ba-bi-bu berlari keluar lapangan sambil menarik temannya yang berteriak meneriaki nama _Chanyeol_ tanpa tau malu.

'Gadis gila' batin Kai, tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli, dengan sigap ia langsung mengambil alih tempat kosong yang ditinggalkan gadis tadi. Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat seorang gadis tengah memberengut karena kalah cepat dengan Kai.

' _payah_ 'ujar Kai dalam hati ketika melihat permainan salah satu tim yang sangat mengerikan. Meskipun ini adalah hari pertamanya ia di sekolah, ia tahu kalau tim itu dari kelas 2A. tidak perlu pusing-pusing bertanya karena papan skor sudah menjelaskan. Di papan biru itu tertera angka 24 di bawah nama kelas 2A dan angka 57 di bawah nama kelas 2C. Dan juga waktu yang bergerak mundur, yang kini menunjukkan angka 10, 9, 8– okay stop, yang jelas pertandingan ini akan selesai dalam beberapa detik lagi.

Dan itu juga berarti Kai bisa berlari dari tempat ini.

Well, mungkin ia bisa sedikit menyunggingkan senyum sekarang.

Oops, mungkin juga tidak, karena sekarang ia tengah bertemu tatap dengan seorang namja yang berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"Kau…" dan Kai tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesis ketika namja itu memberikannya sebuah seringaian yang sangat menyebalkan.

" _hi bear_ "

Suara pemuda itu teredam oleh teriakan para siswa karena pertandingan telah selesai dengan kelas 2C yang memenangkan perandingan.

tbc

hai everyone... kim back with the silversons chapter 3, please enjoy this new part.

hmmm, chanyeol datang, dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? just wait juseyo

ahhh, somehow aku ngerasa kalo plotnya lambat, aku udah coba gimana caranya biar ngebut, tapi apalah daya, hanya ini yang aku bisa..

khekhekhe, masalah pair.. tolonggggg sabarr ya reader deul, dikit lagi parinya Kai kelu.. seriusssss..(peace)

juga kah summary yang tampak tak sinkron sama cerita, ya balik lagi ke masalah leletnya plot yang ada di setiap chapter. aku ngak bisa janji tapi cuma bisa ngasih garansi, mwehehehehe..

hmm apalagi ya,,,,

ahh iya, masih ttg summary. aku ngak tahu klo summary yang di tulis pakai bahasa inggris bisa memusingkanpembaca.. gomenasai *bow* next time lah klo ketemu rangkaian kata-kata *ciee* yang pas, aku mungkin nyunting summarynya. tapi sekali lagi, aku gk janji, juga gk ngasih garansi (beda lagi)

well i am too talkactive.. mianhae, and please keep read and review The SIlversons..

gamsahamnida

big hug

Kimberly G.


	5. Chapter 4

**THE SILVERSONS**

with Kai uke

...

...

..

by Kimberly Grace

please enjoy

 **chapter 4**

"Kau…"

" _Hi bear_."Kai sungguh ingin mematahkan salah satu tulang pemuda tinggi yang kini menatapnya lama. Ia tidak tahu apa maksud tatapan itu, tapi ia tahu kalau ia berhak membunuh pemuda itu setelah ia memdapatkan sebuah _smirk_ yang entah kenapa semakin menyulut emosinya _._

" _Long times not see Kai Silverson._ " Pemuda itu berucap dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk menghentikan setiap pergerakkan yang ada di lapangan.

Termasuk Kai, tubuhnya menegang setelah pemuda itu menyebut nama lengkapnya dengan nada yang terdengar tidak bersahabat di setiap kata. Dan ketika orang itu berjalan kearahnya, ia tahu kalau tidak akan ada kata baik-baik saja setelah ini.

Baiklah, dari ekspresi dingin dan tatapannya, Kai tahu kalau pemuda yang berjarak beberapa meter di hadapannya itu ingin melakukan pertukaran tinju, dan Kai tentu tidak akan menolak. Ia lelaki sejati, dan seorang lelaki sejati tidak pernah menghindari apapun termasuk hal ini.

Kai juga berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Ia juga memberikan tatapan dingin untuk membalas tatapan kosong yang terasa mengintimidasi dari pemuda yang kini hanya berjarak tiga langkah darinya.

" _yeah, it's been a long time."_ Kai bergerak cepat setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

" _ **and I miss you... Sehun**_ _._ " Tepat dengan keluarnya kalimat itu, Kai memberikan sebuah pukulan di pipi kiri Sehun. Sedangkan pemuda itu terhuyung dua langkah karena sedikit lengah.

Kai tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia kembali memberikan pukulan setelah menarik seragam bagian depan Sehun. " **ini untuk** _ **Krystal**_ **yang kau bawa kencan**." ujar Kai, ia dapat dengan jelas mendengar jeritan para murid yang ada di belakangnya ketika Sehun kembali terhuyung.

" **ini untuk kau yang meninggalkan ku tadi pagi**." Kai merasa sangat beruntung karena kedua tangannya bekerja dengan kemampuan yang sangat baik, sehingga ia dapat memukul pipi kanan Sehun menggunakan tangan kiri dengan kekuatan yang sama dengan tangan kanan.

Sehun kembali terhuyung setelah terkena tinju dari tangan kiri Kai. Kini posisi mereka tepat berada di tengah-tengah lapangan basket yang kosong. Semua pemain yang tadi ada di lapangan telah bergabung dengan murid lain di tepi lapangan. Gelar _trending topic_ yang tadi dijabat oleh pertandingan basket kini telah beralih pada pergulatan _leader_ geng 2C dan seorang murid yang tidak diketahui. Dan jangan lupakan sorak sorai penonton yang awalnya sangat heboh kini telah berubah menjadi pekikan-pekikan nyaring dari beberapa sisiwi saat Sehun terkena bogem juga bisa mendengar murid-murid bertanya tentang siapa dirinya dan bisikan-bisikan yang mengatakan kalau ia adalah murid baru.

Kai tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi di sekelilingnya, karena saat ini yang menjadi titik fokusnya adalah sosok pucat Sehun yang berdiri di depannya. Kai menggeram kecil ketika melihat Sehun dengan gerekan yang tampak begitu keren menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya. Pemuda itu memperhatikan ibu jarinya yang kini bernoda merah sebelum menatap Kai masih dengan seringai yang tidak pernah lepas dari tadi.

Kai sangat benci pada Sehun yang selalu bisa menutupi rasa sakit dengan wajah menyebalkannya itu. Sangat benci. Melebih rasa bencinya pada belalang yang sangat ia tidak suka.

Kai bergerak kearah Sehun dengan dorongan emosi yang kentara " **DAN INI UNTUK SENYUM YANG SELALU KAU BERIKAN PADAKU** **!** " ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak menyerang Sehun saat pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

Bahu Kai naik-turun dengan cepat. Ia tampak seperti seorang atlit lari yang baru saja menyelesaikan sekian puluh lintasan. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang dengan santai berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya. Sedangkan di sekeliling mereka telah terbentuk dua kubu heboh. Kubu pertama berasal dari rombongan para gadis yang memohon untuk menghentikan kekacauan di tengah lapangan, mereka tidak tega melihat baku hantam yang terjadi de depan mata mereka.

Sedangkan para cowok membentuk kubu yang dengan penuh rasa penasaran menungu adegan selanjutnya. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang bertaruh untuk siapa nanti yang jadi pemenang. Dan ada juga yang lagsung member dukungan dengan menyorakan nama Sehun atau ' _manis_ ' untuk Kai.

Sebenarnya Kai ingin protes, kenapa di tengah keadaan tegang ini masih ada juga orang yang menyebut dirinya manis. Tidakkah mereka berpikir betapa _manly_ -nya Kai yang telah berhasil membuat Sehun terjatuh dengan tinjuaannya. Tapi ketika ia melihat Sehun yang menyeringai ke arahnya, semua protes yang tadi ingin keluar langsung ia telan kembali.

"Kau sudah selesai _hyung manis?_ " tanya Sehun, ia tidak memberi waktu untuk Kai menjawab "kalau begitu, sekarang giliranku."

Kai tidak bergeming sedikitpun karena kalimat Sehun. Ia memandang Sehun tanpa ekspresi normal seseorang yang akan dihajar, malahan ia terlihat seperti tengah menunggu serangan Sehun. Dan yang mengejutkannya, Kai menerima serangan Sehun tanpa perlawanan.

Okay, ini Sedikit aneh. Sehun pun tadi biasa saja ketika Kai menghajarnya dengan tiba-tiba. Pemuda pucat itu juga tampak seperti memasang wajah seperti Kai, wajah dengan ekspresi menunggu. Tapi tampaknya para penonton tidak terlalu terganggu dengan masalah ekspresi, karena mereaka masih sibuk dengan kubu masing-masing.

" **I** **ni untuk KAU."** Sehun menggeram saat ia kembali meninju pipi kiri Kai. Tidak terlalu kuat hanya membuat Kai terhuyung satu langkah kebelakang.

Kai menatap balik kearah Sehun. Pemuda tinggi itu tidak pernah melepas matanya dari Kai semenjak pandangan mata pertama tadi. Kai memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun mengatur nafasnya sebelum bibir tipis itu terbuka.

" **DAN INI UNTUK SILVERSONS.** " Adegan selanjutnya berlangsung sangat cepat. Kalimat Sehun diiringi jeritan para siswi yang melengking memenuhi lapangan indoor seketika Kai mendapat tinju Sehun dan jatuh terduduk setelah terhuyung beberpa langkah.

Ini adalah kali kedua Kai dipanggil ke ruang BK selama hidupnya. Berkelahi dan membuat keributan di sekolah merupakan hal paling terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan, tapi bukan berarti ia takut. Ada gitu pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo takut berkelahi. _It doesn't make any sense._

Bayangan Kris-lah yang menjadi momok terbesarnya. Visualisasi sang tiang listrik sedang murka karena ia berkelahi selalu saja menjadi penahan setiap saat ia hampir lepas kendali. Jangan tanya bagaimana rasanya di omeli Kris, sekalipun Kai merupakan adik kesayangannya tetap saja ia mendapati porsi besar saat di amuk Kris. Ia sudah pernah merasakannya dulu, saat ia masih kelas 2 junior high school.

Saat itu, seorang teman dengan sengaja menumpahkan jus keatas buku PR Kai. Dan tanpa menunggu lama Kai sudah bergelut dengan murid itu di lantai kantin. Dan juga sekolah langsung menghubungi orang tua mereka untuk datang ke sekolah hari itu juga. Yuri yang saat itu tengah berada di luar kota otomatis tidak bisa datang dan digantikan oleh Kris. Pria itu tetap memasang wajah cool nya saat berhadapan dengan guru BK yang bercerita bagaimana terkejutnya ia melihat seorang Kai Silverson yang tidak pernah berulah disekolah, tiba-tiba saja membuat keributan. Kris memang mempertahankan muka gantengnya saat ia berhadapan dengan guru BK tapi ketika mereka tiba di rumah, anak tertua keluarga Silverson itu langsung menjelma menjadi monster kerasukan yang tengah lapar.

Dan yang paling Kai takuti saat hyung tingginya itu tengah marah adalah intonasinya. Kalimat Kris saat ia tengah marah akan terdengar flat dan dingin. Menegangkan dan membekukan di saat yang bersamaan. Kai ingat apa yang Kris katakan saat itu " _Kau ingin berkelahi, silahkan saja. You are a boy, and I've never forbidden you to fight. I don't give a fuck even you broke all of your bones. But one thing, don't let me know it. Make me do not notice with_ _your entire_ _fucking_ _unimportant_ _problem. Don't show your face with that fucking bruise_."

Jujur saja, Kai tidak mengerti maksud kalimat hyung pertamanya itu. Bagaimana bisa ia menyembunyikan mukanya dari Kris sedangkan mereka tinggal satu rumah plus kamar yang berhadapan. Terima kasih, apapun maksud kalimat itu yang Kai tahu saat ini hanyalah ia akan tinggal nama jika Kris melihat keaadaannya saat ini.

Dan sekarang ia duduk di ruang BK lagi dengan kondisi yang sangat tepat menjadi mangsa Kris. Sudut kiri bibirnya sobek, bahkan jejak darah masih terlihat jelas. Sedangkan di sampingya, Sehun Silverson, lawan juga sekaligus adiknya duduk santai, seolah ia tidak memilki masalah apapun.

Oh, god bagaimana Kai bisa lupa. Sehun, si bungsu di keluarganya itu sudah menjadi langganan Kris sejak mereka masih kecil dan kini Kai yakin ia sudah kebal dengan omelan Kris, atau bisa juga Kris yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi Sehun, mengingat sikap bocah itu yang tidak bias diatur dan kebiasaannya _membuat aturan diatas aturan._ Unpredictable.

" _huft_ " Kai mendesah lelah, ia sudah bermasalah di hari pertama sekolahnya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ini merupakan masalah _kesekian_ Kai. Yang pertama adalah saat ia menghabisi para namja-namja jelek yang mengganggunya tadi pagi. Kemudian ia terang-terangan melakukan baku hantam dengan Sehun. Duduk di ruang BK juga terhitung masalah. Dan nanti, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun ia akan berhadapan dengan Kris sebagai masalah utamanya, juga masalah terbesar.

'Aghhh, hidupku benar-benar berantakan.' Batin Kai nelangsa.

"berhentilah mengeluh Kai, dengan luka itu pada akhirnya kau jelas-jelas akan disembur Kris Hyung."

Kening Kai berkedut kesal mendengar pemuda sialan disebelahnya bersuara. Kai kadang bertanya bagaimana bisa ia tahan memiliki saudara sekurang ajar Sehun, jangankan berbicara sopan pada Kai, ia bahkan tidak pernah memanggilnya _hyung_ dengan ikhlas. Yaa, kalau diinga-ingat, tidak ada saudara Kai yang bisa dikatakan waras. Lihatlah pemuda yang ada disebelahnya, _SEHUN S._ tertulis di name tag yang terppasang di dada bagian kiri almamaternya. SEHUN S. dengan s untuk Silverson, anak terakhir dari 4 bersaudara Silverson, adik satu-satunya yang dimiliki Kai, si anak ketiga. Ya, pemuda tinggi pucat itu adalah adiknya.

Mungkin tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Kai adalah seorang _hyung_ bagi Sehun, mengingat tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Sehun dan wajah Sehun yang tampak lebih _mature_ daripada wajah manis Kai. Atau mungkin juga tidak ada yang percaya bahwa mereka adik-kakak karena mereka sama-sama berada di tahun kedua _high school._ Dan pasti tidak ada yang akan percaya bahwa Sehun satu tahun lebih muda daripada Kai. Ya, Mei kemarin Sehun baru merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-16. Jika ditanya kenapa Sehun yang seharusnya duduk di kelas 1 bisa berada di kelas 2, maka jawabannya terletak pada tubuh pemuda itu.

Ia tumbuh jauh lebih cepat disbanding teman-teman seusianya, dan sebagai orang tua Yuri tidak ingin putranya menjadi preman kelas karena badannya lebih tinggi daripada yang lain. Tapi pada akhirnya Yuri hanya bisa mengelus dada, karena sekarang Sehun terkenal sebagai ketua geng kelas 2C yang hobby nya tidur saat jam pelajaran sejarah dan sastra.

"Yeah, dan aku baru ingat kalau yang menyebabkan luka ini adalah orang yang kini duduk di sebelahku dan sialnya lagi ia adalah saudaraku yang sangat menyebalkan, kurang ajar, tidak tau sopan santun.." dan Kai tidak akan berhenti setelah ia mulai mengoceh. Salahkan Baekhyun Silverson, si anak kedua yang cerewetnya tidak bisa lagi diselamatkan. Baekhyun itu ibarat kotak Pandora, yang sekali di buka, tidak akan berhenti mengejutkan semua orang. Tapi jangan salah, seberapapun cerewetnya seorang Baekhyun, selama Silverson masih ada di belakang nama kecilnya, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan semua hal yang ada pada dirinya. Dengan kebiasaanya untuk protes dan beradu argumentasi demi mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, ia berakhir menjadi seorang _debater_ terkenal di universitas, di luar kenyataan bahwa ia berasala dari jurusan music.

Dan bakatnya itu menurun pada Kai. Jadi jangan heran ketika Kai tidak akan berhenti berbicara saat ia tengah dalam mood yang tidak bagus.

Ocehanan Kai terputus ketika pintu ruang konseling terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Xi Luhan dengan kedua lengannya yang terlipat di depan dada. Dan matanya langsung terfokus pada dua siswa dengan yang juga menatapnya dengan tatatpan berbeda, Kai dengan matanya yang membola karena terkejut, sedangkan Sehun tetap dengan pandangan tidak pedulinya– jangan ditanya, ia sudah biasa berhadapan dengan Luhan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Sehun Silverson, berkelahi di linkungan sokolah pada hari pertama tahun ajaran baru, atau bisa kesebut setengah hari pertama." Luhan sudah duduk di kursinya, berhadapan dengan Kai dan Sehun. "Kalau aku tidak salah, saat kelas satu kemarin kau berkelahi setelah 2 bulan bersekolah, dengan murid tingkat akhir, Zhang Yizing yang ternyata adalah sepupumu. Lumayan lah untuk anak baru mencari masalah dan seingatku hukumanmu hanya skorsing 3 hari." Luhan memulai sesi konselingnya membicarakan masalah pertama yang dibuat Sehun, tapi entah kenapa Kai merasa bahwa Luhan kini tengah memmbahas cuaca Seoul yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berbeda dengan yang perkirakan.

"ehem" Luhan membersihkan tenggorokannya sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Ada sanggahan Sehun?" tanya Luhan masih dengan gaya santainya.

"..."

"Ada sanggahan Sehun **SILVERSON**?" Luhan menekankan suaranya pada nama keluarga Sehun karena pemuda itu tidak merespon saat ditanya.

"nope sir." Akhirnya Sehun bersuara dengan tidak niat. _other word,_ terpaksa.

"Bagus, dan hari ini kau berhasil memecahkan rekormu sendiri. Dan lebih mengagumkan lagi kau berkelahi dengan Kai Silverson, kakak mu sendiri. Dan Kai, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa membuat gempar sekolah di hari pertama mu. Dan ku yakin ka ingin memberikan beberapa alasan untuk pertunjukan heboh di lapangan tadi. Dan silahkan Kai"

"penataan bahasa yang salah, terlalu banyak kata dan." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan meremehkan, tampaknya ia lupa kedudukannya sebagai murid.

"tata krama yang salah, kusarankan kau tidak lagi bolos di jam pelajaran etika." Balas Luhan yang tampaknya juga lupa kalau ia sebaiknya tidak terpancing untuk meladeni komentar Sehun.

"tentu, dan kurasa kau bisa menemui Kim Taehyung, dia adalah murid dengan nilai bahasa tertinggi seangkatan." Sehun kembali menyerang, dan kini menjadikan sahabatnya sebagai tumbal. Bagaimana tidak, ia secara tidak langsung mengungkit kemabli sejarah suram seorang kim Taehyung yang habis di ceramahi oleh orang tuanya karena mendapatkan nilai 6 untuk mata pelajaran bahasa saat pembagian rapor kemarin.

' _sorry tae_ ' ujar Sehun dalam hati, sedikit banyaknya ia merasa bersalah.

"terima kasih atas sarannya Sehun, dan sekarang aku berharap kau bisa sedikit memperbaiki mulutmu yang tampaknya selama libur semester kemarin lupa didaftarkan untuk ikut bimbel." Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengalah. Yang tua lupa umur, yang muda lupa posisi, dan Kai _TERLUPAKAN._

" **DAN TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK KALIAN YANG SUDAH MEMBIARKAN SAYA BERDIRI DISINI MENDENGARKAN OCEHAN TAK BERMUTU DARI DUA ORANG YANG JUGA TIDAK BERMUTU**."

"Jangan sungkan, selama berdiri tidak dikenai biaya." Sehun membalas suara yang berasal dari belakangnya, tanpa menyadari alis Luhan yang telah lelah naik turun, memberikan kode.

Sehun akhirnya melihat _body language_ yang dberikan Luhan, tapi tetap, ia masih belum paham maksudnya.

'JLEB'

Sesuatu tiba-tiba melintas di otak Sehun, ia menoleh ke kanan, ke arah Kai yang kini tengah menatap punggugnya, atau lebih tepatnya, sesuatu di belakang punggung Sehun.

' _kill myself_ 'teriak batin Sehun, ia baru sadar, suara tadi bukanlah suara Luhan maupun suara Kai. Sekalipun ia sudah satu tahun tidak mendengar suara Kai sacara langsung, ia sangat yakin kalau Kai, hyung tersayangnya itu tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan suara seperti nenek sihir. Dan ketika kata nenek sihir itu keluar, wajah seorang namja pendek dengan _eyeliner_ tebal langsung memenuhi pikiran Sehun.

' _nenek sihir…_ ' batin Sehun mulai tidak nyaman.

'nenek sihir…' dan kini ia merasa kalau eksistensinya di dunia ini akan segera berakhir, dengan ending yang sangat tragis juga mengenaskan.

"AAAKKKHHH,BAEKHYUN HYUNG AMPUN…" ruangan kerja Luhan penuh dengan teriakan Sehun ketika telinga kirinya dijewer dan ditarik disaat yang bersamaan.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana perasaan Sehun, ia tengah berusaha melewati masa kritisnya. Lihat saja air yang kini sudah terbendung di pelupuk matanya.

O(^0^)O

(^_^.)

Kini Baekhyun Silverson tengah duduk dengan pose angkuhnya di kursi kebesaran Luhan, sedangkan sang pemilik asli bersimpuh di lantai bersama Sehun di sebelahnya. Dan sosok Kai Silverson tampak tengah tertidur pulas pada salah satu single sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Kelihatannya beruang manis ini lelah mendengar perdebatan panjang Sehun dan Luhan, kemudian di tambah adengan berdarah yang dipimpin oleh Baekhyun.

"sekarang jelaskan kenapa aku harus melerakan waktu latihan vocal ku dan berakhir di ruang konseling ini." Pertanyaan itu terucap dari Baekhyun.

' _pertanyaan bodoh_ ' sesorang mendumel dalam hati.

"berhenti merutuk dalam hati Sehun Silverson, dan kalau kau heran kenapa aku bisa tahu, tanyakan langsung pada wajahmu yang memberenggut masam."

Luhan hanya bisa terpukau melihat bagaimana Baekhyun dengan mudahnya menjatuhkan pertahanan Sehun. Sungguh, ia tidak akan pernah menyesal telah mengejar pemuda _eyeliner_ itu selama satu tahun ini meskipun perasaannya belum terbalaskan. Dan ia yakin suatu hari nanti ia akan menyisipkan marga _XI_ pada nama Baekhyun Silverson. Kemudian mereka akan tinggal dirumah Luhan yang ada di Busan, memiliki anak dan hidup bahagia– tunggu sebelum memiliki anak, tetnu mereka harus membuat anak dulu. Dan hal itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan dan menggairahkan juga–

"Tolong hentikan pikiran mesum anda itu _Xi Seonsaengnim_. AND START TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAVE DONE WITH MY BROTHERS!"

 _Oops, tanpaknya umur guru BK kita ini tidak akan panjang. Pray for Luhan._

"e..etto– Sehun dan Kai tiba-tiba saja berkelahi setelah pertandingan basket selesai. Kai yang pertama meninju Sehun, kemudian Sehun juga balas meninju Kai. Dan Kai keluar sebagai pemenag setelah memberikan Sehun 4 bogem mentah sedangkan Sehun hanya mampu melayangkan 3 kali pukulan."

Baekhyun memijat keningnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba sakit setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Kuhan yang terdengan seperni komentator sepak bola. Ia benar-benar heran, kenapa orang seperti ini bisa menjadi guru konseling, dan lebih heran lagi kenapa bisa ia menyuKai pria tidak jelas ini.

Tok.. Tok..

Luhan yang mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk dari luar langsung berdiri. Apa jadinya nanti kalau orang yang di luar melihatnya tengah bersimpuh menghadapa pada sang uke. Mau diletakkan kemana imej nya sebagai seorang _Seme Tampan dan Mapan_.

Sosok jakung Park Chanyeol tampak tengah focus dengan kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya ketika pintu sudah terbuka lebar.

"eoh, _annyeonghaseyo Ssaem._ Permisi" Ia sedikit membungkuk dan member salam setelah Luhan menyuruhnya masuk.

"ada apa chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan, kini ia berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun yang masih setia duduk di kursinya.

Chanyeol menatap sekilas pada Sehun yang bersimpuh di hadapan meja konseling, kemudian beralih pada Baekhyun yang sedang memijit keningnya dengan mata tertutup. Ia tidak akan bertanya kenapa anak kedua Silversons yang kalau tidak salah masih alumni sekolah ini duduk di kursi seorang Xi Luhan, yang ia sebagai ketua OSIS pun tidak pernah di izinkan untuk mendekat.

"saya ingin menayai tentang masalah di lapangan basket tadi Ssaem."

" _eung_ " tepat sebelum Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, seseorang yang tadi tertidur di sofa, tiba-tiba melenguh kecil menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, tak terkecuali si ketua OSIS yang baru saja datang.

Ketika Kai dengan perlahan membuka matanya, maka Chanyeol dengan perlahan menelan kembali air liurnya. Ia tidak tahan melihat betapa indah dan menawannya sosok itu dalam efek _slow motion._

" _pinky_ "

...

...

..

.

Tbc

.

..

...

...

 **Kimy's pojok:**

Yuuhuuuu, yeoreobun annyeong. First time ASAP, senin update, rabu juga apdate. Wae? Wae? Wae? Karena minggu depan UAS *prayforme* jadi untuk sementara aku hiatus dulu.

*reader: SOK LU, NEWBIE JUGA PAKE HIATUS2 SEGALA (bolded/underlined/)

Jadi sebelum pergi untuk sementara, aku mau minta maaf "Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin" kalau dalam story, author's note, balasan review atau PM, ada kata2 yang tidak sesuai sama reader.

Trus, terima kasih utk respon klen semua. Review klean bikin aku senang bingit... walau ada juga yang bikin aku JLEB, SMACK DOWN, K.O tapi itu dulu sekarang tidak..

Guys, let's make very great friendship..

 **My line id: kimykimytae**


End file.
